Ghostbusters (2016): Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
The Ghostbusters (2016): Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was made for the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) and released on July 15, 2016. The first single released was Good Girls Development On June 2, 2016, RCA released an announcement about the movie soundtrack. The "Ghostbusters: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack" will be for sale on July 15 through RCA Records. Elle King's single "Good Girls" will be available on June 3 from all digital providers. "Good Girls" was written by Elle King and Dave Bassett and produced by Bassett. Other artists on the soundtrack include G-Eazy ft. Jeremih, 5 Seconds of Summer, Pentatonix, WALK THE MOON, Fall Out Boy ft. Missy Elliott, and Wolf Alice. RCA Records "Ghostbusters: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available July 15th" 6/2/16 On June 3, 2016, Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy confirmed the band and Missy Elliot will be doing a cover of "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker, Jr.. petewentz Tweet 6/3/16 falloutboy Tweet 6/3/16 On June 9, 2016, G-Eazy's "Saw It Coming" featuring Jeremih was released to digital providers. Ghostbusters News "New single “Saw It Coming” from Ghostbusters soundtrack now available" 6/9/16 On June 18, 2016, 5 Seconds of Summer revealed they only had three weeks to write and produce their song so they had to fit in time between their European tour to work on the single. Daily Mail "EXCLUSIVE: 'It's an Aussie takeover!' 5 Seconds Of Summer open up about their involvement with Ghostbusters...which also features actor Chris Hemsworth" 6/18/16 On June 23, 2016, the Ghostbusters theme from Fall Out Boy and Missy Elliot was released online. Spin off "Listen to New ‘Ghostbusters’ Theme By Fall Out Boy and Missy Elliott" 6/23/16 On June 30, 2016, it was reported Amazon uploaded a new cover. Ghostbusters News "New cover art for Ghostbusters soundtrack? + Listen to WALK THE MOON’s theme song cover" 6/30/16 On July 13, 2016, Elle King's music video for "Good Girls" was released. Ghostbusters News "Elle King releases Ghostbusters fueled music video for “Good Girls”" 7/13/16 On July 15, 2016, Annie Stoll showed the stencils she made for the album artwork. aniistoll Tweet 7/15/16 On July 26, 2016, 5 Seconds of Summer's music video for "Girls Talk Boys" was released. Inquisitr "5 Seconds of Summer: Ghostbusters' 'Girls Tak Boys' Music Video Debuts" 7/26/16 On July 30, 2016, G-Eazy's music video for "Saw It Coming" was released. Ghostbusters News "Music video for “Saw It Coming” by G-Eazy released" 7/30/16 Track Listings The basic song information is below. For the full song and album credits, see the Packaging Text PDF. * 1. Ghostbusters ** Performed by WALK THE MOON ** Written by Ray Parker Jr. ** Published by Raydiola Music (ASCAP), EMI Golden Torch Music Corp. (ASCAP) ** Produced & Mixed by Tim Pagnotta * 2. Saw It Coming ** Performed by G-Eazy featuring Jeremih ** Written by Gerald Gillum, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Peter Svensson, Ali Payami & Ray Parker Jr ** Published by G-Eazy Publishing (ASCAP), MXM Music (ASCAP) (adm. by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing, Inc.), Wolf Cousins (STIM)/Warner-Chappell Music Scandinavia (STIM), Raydiola Music (ASCAP), EMI Golden Torch Music Corp. (ASCAP) ** Produced by Ali Payami for Wolf Cousins Productions / Savan Kotecha & Peter Svensson for MXM Productions * 3. Good Girls ** Performed by Elle King ** Written by Dave Bassett & Elle King ** Published by EMI April Music, Inc. obo itself and Bassett Songs (ASCAP), Elle King Music/EMI Music Publishing, Inc. (BMI) ** Produced by Dave Bassett * 4. Girls Talk Boys ** Performed by 5 Seconds of Summer ** Written by Eric Frederic, Teddy Geiger, Ammar Malik & John Ryan ** Published by Frederic and Ried Music/Songs From The Boardwalk (BMI)/Sony/ATV Music Publishing, LLC (BMI), Big Deal Beats/TG Worldwide Publishing/The Family Songbook (BMI) (all rights adm. by Words & Music), Maru Cha Cha/Lotzah Balls Soup/Where Da Kasz At (BMI), Music of Big Deal/The Family Songbook/Bob Erotik Music/BMG Platinum Songs (BMI) (all rights adm. by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC) ** Produced by Ricky Reed * 5. wHo ** Performed by ZAYN ** Written by Zayn Malik, Michael Hannides, Anthony Hannides & Ray Parker Jr. ** Published by Drop Zed Publishing Ltd. (BMI) (all rights adm. by Songs Of Kobalt Music Publishing), Naughty Words Limited/Sony/ATV Tunes LLC (ASCAP) obo Sony/ATV Music Publishing (UK) Limited, Raydiola Music (ASCAP), EMI Golden Torch Music Corp. (ASCAP) ** Produced by MakeYouKnowLove ** This song does not appear in the film. * 6. Ghostbusters ** Performed by Pentatonix ** Written by Ray Parker Jr. ** Published by Raydiola Music (ASCAP), EMI Golden Torch Music Corp. (ASCAP) ** Produced by Pentatonix & Ben Bram ** This song does not appear in the film. * 7. Ghoster ** Performed by Wolf Alice ** Written by Ellen Rowsell, Jonathan Oddie, Theodore Ellis & Joel Amey ** Published by Kobalt Music Group Ltd. ** Produced by Wolf Alice ** This song does not appear in the film. * 8. Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid) ** Performed by Fall Out Boy feat. Missy Elliott ** Written by Ray Parker Jr. & Missy Elliott ** Published by Raydiola Music (ASCAP), EMI Golden Torch Music Corp. (ASCAP) ** Produced by Patrick Stump * 9. Get Ghost ** Performed by Mark Ronson, Passion Pit & A$AP Ferg ** Written by Ray Parker Jr., Mark Ronson, Jeff Bhasker, Michael Angelakos, Brent Katz & Darold Brown) ** Published by Raydiola Music (ASCAP), EMI Golden Torch Music Corp. (ASCAP), Twenty Fifteen Avenue Music, Inc. (ASCAP), Imagem CV/Songs Of Zelig (BMI) (Songs Of Zelig administered worldwide by Imagem CV), Way Above Music/Sony/ATV Songs LLC (BMI), Boat Builder Music Publishing LLC/Sony/ATV Songs LLC (BMI), Brent Katz Publishing Designee (ASCAP), Sony/ATV Songs LLC/Fergenstein Music (BMI) ** Produced by Mark Ronson & Jeff Bhasker * 10. Party Up (Up In Here) ** Performed by DMX ** Written by Earl Simmons & Kasseem Dean ** Published by Dead Game Publishing (ASCAP) (all rights adm. by WB Music Corp.), Boomer X Publishing (ASCAP) (adm. by Universal Music Corp.), Universal Music Corp./Swizz Beatz (ASCAP) ** Originally released in 2000. * 11. Rhythm of the Night ** Performed by DeBarge ** Written by Diane Warren ** Published by Realsongs (ASCAP), Ed. Sunset Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) (adm. by Universal Music-MGB Songs) ** Originally released in 1985. * 12. American Woman ** Performed by Muddy Magnolias ** Written by Kallie North, Jessyca Wilson, Jason White & Butch Walker ** Published by Muddy Magnolia Music (BMI) (all rights adm. by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp., Mama's Exit Publishing (BMI) (all rights adm. by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.), Hanging Vines (BMI) (adm. by Words & Music, a division of Big Deal Music, LLC), EMI April Music, Inc./I Eat Publishing For Breakfast (ASCAP) ** Originally released in 2015. * 13. Want Some More ** Performed by Beasts Of Mayhem ** Written by Theodore Shapiro & Ryan Levine ** Published by Mud-Luscious Music (BMI), Burning Hour Music/Songs Of SMP (ASCAP), Twenty Fifteen Avenue Music, Inc. (ASCAP) & Twenty Fifteen Boulevard Music, Inc. (BMI) (admin. by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC) ** Produced by Theodore Shapiro * 14. Ghostbusters (2010 Re-Recording) ** Performed by Ray Parker, Jr. ** Written by Ray Parker Jr. ** Published by Raydiola Music (ASCAP), EMI Golden Torch Music Corp. (ASCAP) ** Copyright date of 2010 indicates that this is not the original 1984 recording of the song. Album Credits * EXECUTIVE ALBUM PRODUCERS: Paul Feig, Amy Pascal, Peter Edge & Tom Corson * MUSIC SUPERVISOR: Erica Weis * EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF MUSIC FOR SONY PICTURES: Lia Vollack * EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF MUSIC FOR RCA RECORDS: Karen Lamberton * A&R: Derrick Aroh, Dan Chertoff, Keith Naftaly, Tatiana Rodriguez, Adonis Sutherlin & David J. Wolter * ALBUM MASTERED BY: Chris Gehringer at Sterling Sound, NYC * "GOOD GIRLS" MASTERED BY: Stephen Marcussen at Marcussen Mastering, Hollywood, CA * RCA RECORDS CREATIVE DIRECTOR: Erwin Gorostiza * SOUNDTRACK ALBUM ART DIRECTION, DESIGN BY: Annie Stoll * SONY PICTURES AND RCA RECORDS WOULD LIKE TO THANK: Tim Ahlering, Susan Arnold, Dave Bassett, Matt Bauerschmidt, Alan Bezozi, Dennis Blair, Aaron Borns, Michael Brauer, Dan Brescoll, Shelly Bunge, David Byrnes, Valerie Caton, Brandon Creed, Jonathan Daniel, Pat Elliott, Lawrence Engel, J Erving, John Fleckenstein, Kim Frankiewicz, Julian French, Paul Friedman, Shani Fuller, Lynn Gonzalez, Wendy Goodman, Erwin Gorostiza, Richard Grabel, Richard Griffiths, Frank Handy, Jason Heller, Heidi Herman, Karen Hope, Meg Hourihan, Rich Jacobellis, Neil Jacobson, Patricia Joseph, Jonathan Kalter, Don Kennedy, Jason Klarfeld, Rachel Lafranconi, Bryan Leach, Lisa Lester, Evan Levane, Jonathan Mabb, Nancy Marcus-Seklir, Michael McDonald, Diane McKain, Mike McKoy, Brian Monaco, Joy Murphy, Jean Nelson, Jamie Oborne, Honey Onile-Ere, Tim Pagnotta, Don Passman, Raul Perez, Nick Pirovano, Joe Riccitelli, Jennifer Rick, Gee Roberson, Paul Rothenberg, Michelle Ryang, David Schmidt, Sam Schwartz, Margo Scott, Dan Shulman, Geno Sims, Simran Singh, Mark Sinnott, Mark Springer, Nicky Stein, Sarah Stennett, Annie Stoll, Scott Sylvester, Andy Tavel, Don Terbush, Lisa Thomas, Steven Taverner, Valeri Travagliante, Kelly Vallon, Larry Wade, Kevin Weaver and Dan Zucker. Not On Album The following songs were used in the film, but do not appear on the soundtrack album. * Low Then High ** Performed by Beasts of Mayhem ** Written by Theodore Shapiro and Ryan Levine ** Produced by Theodore Shapiro * End Of The World (Party One More Time) ** Performed by The PlaceMints featuring Kierra Gray ** Written by Seyed Milad Nazeri and Bryan Bonwell * Ghostbusters ** Performed by No Small Children ** Written by Ray Parker, Jr. ** Used in the film's end credits. Formats *Digital *CD *Vinyl LP *Translucent Red Vinyl LP (Barnes & Noble Exclusive) Barnes and Noble Ghostbusters Soundtrack Translucent Red Vinyl LP page retrieved 8/13/16 See Also *Ghostbusters (2016): Original Motion Picture Score References Gallery GB2016 Soundtrack Album Case.jpg|Front Cover in Case with Sticker GB2016 Soundtrack Album Rear.jpg|Rear Cover GB2016 Soundtrack Album Disc.jpg|Disc GB2016 Soundtrack Album Liner Front.jpg|Liner Poster, Front GB2016 Soundtrack Album Liner Rear.jpg|Liner Poster, Rear GB2016 Soundtrack Album Inside Rear.jpg|Inside Rear (Under Disc) GB2016 Soundtrack Album Security Sticker.jpg|Opened showing Anti-Theft/Security Sticker on artwork (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016 Soundtrack Album Preliminary Cover.jpg|Preliminary Front Cover Category:Music